Blobly dely jones
by Asfiction
Summary: What if blob wasn't the only one of his kind? What if he met a girl just like him, (sort of), one once in his entire life?
1. Chapter 1

**Some say that De blob was the only person with the ability to color the city, and all he has to do is touch something. But is that completely true? No, it isn't completely true.**

**You see, there was once a birth in a five year period for Blob's kind. But they aren't seen because most of them are Morphs. Morphs can change or shape-shift into whatever they please, but will always have their original form they were born with. Blob was a special one cause he was born as a regular. Not one of his kind was a regular, if he knew this. They can turn into what he is now, but is still not a regular. But now it's time to tell about a new person that is another of his kind: Blobly Dely Jones.**

**Blobly is a very smart teenager which is also a Morph. She perfers to stay in her birth form around people she knows and doesn't know and blob form around people she barely knows. She thinks very quickly and knows everything she has ever learned. she enjoys hours and hours of learning and the greatest thing she has ever experienced was a beautiful place called Colour falls. A waterfall flowing with the colors of the rainbow. It's the source of ALL color. This is where her race's blood comes from. She sometimes drops a drop of her colorful blood into it and swears that she saw the lake the falls flows into glisten with magic. She knows this is where she belongs. Her dream is to build a restaurant on the boarding penisila that streaches close enough to get a very good close up view of the falls so the whole world could see they beauty of the god of color.**

**Her desire, a good and long life. She isn't mischevious like the other girls and boys in her school, just a completely normal girl. She mostly into electronics and spare parts to ticker with while her free time. She's very emmotional and can be a bit dramatic. Not that she got that with it. It just happens...**

**Any who, let's start this story!**


	2. Prisma city

** Blobly yelled. Then she slept (or you can say that) very quietly in her room. She was waiting for the propeller sound of her best friend / greatest experiment ever made on the face of her kinds' habitat. Project 34: B.E.E.P.E.R. She created him to be the longest lasting, high thinking, and a best friend a friend could ever have. Beeper's name stands for:**

**B - Blinker**

**E - Ever lasting**

**E - Evaluated bulbed**

**P - Propeller **

**E - E disc**

**R - Robot**

** When she heard, she coated herself with her blanket and started quietly snoring. The small flying disc robot had his robotic floating hands adjust his glasses and then scratched his head. If she's sleep, then who yelled? Then he thought of the suicide and screamed. Blobly, of course, got up and screamed with him.**

** "I'm sorry, Blobly, but there's a murder ghost in here!" Beeper cried. "First off, that's would be committing suicide, second, ghost live in colour falls. So it must of have been my halloween alarm clock. The sound it make is-"**

** Then a high pitched scream came. It was very similar to Blobly's. The two looked at the orange jack o lantern clock. The jack o lantern was opening and closing its mouth. Then Blobly pushed the snooze button on the side of the perfect replica of the lady jack o lantern. "I guess you got carried away again. It was my clock. Maybe I set it at the wrong time." Blobly explained. " Maybe?! Don't you mean always?! You always don't set them at the right time. They go off like crazy, and you don't move a muscle!" Beeper corrected. "Thanks for the explanation..."**

** Today was the big day. Blobly was gonna go off to college in another city; Prisma. She lived in a city like forest called Electro Tronic Forest. It's beauty is amazing. The weather is always good, and the learning process was fantastic! But finally, they wanted the kids going to college to go to new places. So Blobly went on the blimp she made, packing her scientific equipment to ticker with new things, and her beloved memories. Beeper started the engine as Blobly packed the food. "Are we good to go?" Beeper yelled. "Yeah! We're ready for take off!" Blobly said. She turned to her blob form. She now had two bracelets with knobs on them and a skirt. "Let's get the raydia outta here! I can't wait to see Prisma state college!"**

** Meanwhile, Reggie was studying his science for... whatever, we don't care, and his best friend Zip came in. "Hey reggie! A new student is coming! And it's what you're learning about on class!" He cried. "A morph?! I always wanted to see a morph! Let's greeting him or her with awesomeness!" Reggie yelled. "You got it!"**

** While on the blimp, Beeper got an incoming call. "Blobly! We got a call!" he shouted. Blobly was petting a bird she just transformed into a toucan. "I'm gonna name him Coco." she stated. "That's nice, but we got a call." beeper said turning on the light under him. **

** "Hello, Blobly!" Prof said, waving. "Good morning, Grandpa! Whoo! I am so pumped! I can't wait to go to college! I'm gonna ticker with everything!" "Okay, don't lose your mind." Then Arty came in. Then Bif, and then Zip. "Hey Blobly!" "Hey guys!" "I can't wait to see you at college, B.B.! I'm gonna show you the big guy I always talk about!" Zip cried. "I can't wait either!"**

** At the college, Blobly jumped down. Lots of people came up to her and asked alot of questions like, " Are you really a blob?" , " Were you born that way?", and "Does your parents live around here?" She answered, "No, no, and yes. They live in downtown." "Hey, girl! I'm Reggie. This is Prisma state college, so you're a part of our campus. Zip told us that you were related to the prof, and that means you're a scientist, too. We're learning about gravity on campus, dude." "Oh! I love that! I gotta get filled on it!" "Yeah! let's float around, people!"**

** It was like space in the gym. Zip and Blobly floated about, for they had just turned off the gravity. "Wee! This is so fun!" most of the students yelled. The teacher then yelled, "Get your clipboards and write this down! From any angle, gravity walls or ceilings keeps you on the surface of that wall or ceiling. "**

**After the teaching, Blobly laid in her room to think. **_**I feel so happy now! I can finally study the likes of gravity,**_** she thought. Then a large scream came from outside. Blobly turned to her birth form, (a short raydian with long hair, a blue vest with achievement patches on it and a skirt), and walked to the front door of her apartment. **

** Moving closer to the door, Blobly and Beeper cautiously opened it. The halls were bleached! The vending machine nearby was serving something called Blanc Cola. The disco balls above the hall, the cool looking lights, the snack bar, all replaced by emptiness. Blobly ran outside. Kids were being put in graydian suits. Many drinking Blanc cola lost their color, and blancs came in, with a guy named Dean Inky. **

** "You students will learn INKT studies from now on, and your gravity research is over!" he yelled. "That's not right! You aren't a part of our campus!" Reggie protested. The gang of students picked up paint and threw it at the Blancs. "That's it! Chroma house closes! Inkies!" Inkies came from the sky and they didn't look friendly. They trapped the students and forced them to do what they say. Reggie, Zip and Blobly got away. **

** "They can't do that! We have to save them before INKT studies gets to their head!" Reggie yelled. "Okay, be calm, Reggie. If we can't deal with those inkies, it's time to get the big guy!" Zip cried. "Yeah! Let's go find him!" "Actually, I have to. So I want you two to go to the senate. Stay there and don't move a muscle, K?" "K, Zip." Blobly sighed. **

** At the senate, people were voting. Then a technical problem came. Everyone was mad and they said it's because a hand came and made them vote for Papa blanc. Blobly of course, asked who is papa blanc. When the explanation was over, she shut down the hands before the voting ended. But Papa Blanc won anyway and he was really Comrade black. She also asked who that was. After the explanation, she was being chased by inkies including Reggie. They moved away from where they had to be. **

** Blobly tripped and got caught. Comrade Black spoke with her. "How did you turn off my helping hands?!" "Um, there's a secret pad to every pad, mister. If you didn't know. And by that, I mean I can get into and out of everything I swear, I got out of a graydian suit back at technical camp. Don't tell me I can't!" Comrade Black was surprised. So Blobly was shipped to the Blanc TV factory as a mechanic. **

** She was fixing a pipe of paint for a shepherd and a inky. They were paying close attention to her. The other Inky and shepherd wanted her but they had a mechanic already. Blobly wanted Beeper right now, but he's out there somewhere. **

**Then the factory had a lockdown. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The intercom yelled. Then, all three of the towers turned to colors. The shepherds and Inkies panicked. Then a shepherd grabbed Blobly and ran toward the exit. She screamed cause she saw Beeper. "There she is!" Beeper cried. Then a big rolling ball of paint with ears came running after the shepherd. Blobly was scared even if she knew that she was gonna slip out of his arms. When she did, she fell into a water hole. She laid in the water and dozed off...**


	3. Unones

Blobly laid on a soft blanket. Where was she? She got up and saw party stuff decorating the walls and a plate of food on the table next to her bed. She wasn't orange anymore. She was still in birth form and she was bleached. The door creaked open. "Blobly! Are you okay?" Prof said. "I think so... I don't really know, grandpa..." Blobly groaned. Then, the same rolling ball of paint with ears came in and it turned to a large legless raydian. "Oh, this is Blob. He saved both you and the TV Factory. Blob, this is Blobly, my grand daughter." "Hello! Beeper was worried about you real badly. I ran into him at the senate." "Wait! Where is he?!" "Outside-"

"WHERE'S MY BEAUTIFUL ROBOT?!"

"I'm right here. Blobly! Sheesh!" "BEEPER!" Blobly cried, hugging the disc-like robot. "Well, Blobly, I painted the college back up!" "And he made it look better!" Zip yelled. "Is she gonna stay bleached or what?" Bif asked. "Oh, I tried to color her at the factory. It didn't work." Blob sadly explained. Prof gasped. "Now I know! Comrade Black is using her as a shield to color! He's using how pretty she is!" "Huh?!" Bif said. Prof got a detector. "To tell the truth, if anyone had a great sense of smell like Beeper's sensing units, she has a very strong gas of beauty. And she's the only raydian that has one. She shows beauty, kindness, smartness and madness at the same time, and it creates a pink cluster of gas. Comrade Black is using it's powerfulness to make a shield around her." "So that means, the shield sucks up the gas each day?" Zip asked, putting his hand in Blobly's face. "That means he shielding her power and color away?! Well, time to get back to hunting him. We're gonna free this girl!" Blob announced, rolling out the door. The gang followed. Blobly then wanted to try something. "Maybe I can sleep with shades on... Yeah!"

Blobly was soon fast asleep. So deep in sleep, the town was soon being hypnotized by Comrade Black's Hypno ray. Blobly awoke a few minutes later. She wasn't getting hypnotized, probably because she still got the shades on. "Shades keep you from getting hypnotized? I need to put that in my journal!" Blobly excitedly said. She wrote in her journal for a few minutes, then went outside to see the whole town in black, gray, and white. Everyone was starring at a bunch of TVs that had black and white swirls. Those were billboards, news televisions, and music players. She never saw them, but she could tell it was that.

Comrade Black saw Blobly walking about the city, sliding through crowds and such. "Impossible! Now I have Blob and this genius raydian to deal with! Great!" "Well, let's out smart both." a bodyguard said. "How?!" "Put the rocket on auto! We use color energy to get control of the rocket, then, we send it back to raydia by resetting its course. And to out smart the girl, we tell the hypnotized planet to chase her, 'for she is a unone!" "Bodyguard, you're a genius! Let's do this!"

Pinky heard beeping as the rocket automatically started heading for raydia. "What's happening?!" She asked. "The rocket's on auto! It's heading for raydia!" Blob yelled. "If it's heading there, then we'll never be able to save the planet! I'll go check the monitors and such. You try to turn the rocket!" Pinky soared to the control panels and begin to press multiple buttons. It was terrible to know that nothing was working. Then at the sudden moment, the rocket switched to high speed, and it wasn't pinky's fault, but Blob and her didn't know that. "What have I done!?" Pinky yelled. The two screamed as they fell to the planet.

Blobly went to the rocket rage. A rocket was landing. It landed and then, a blue ball fell from the rocket's cockpit as the rocket began to tilt. Then she saw Pinky fly to catch it. Pinky floated to Blobly. It was Blob! "Blob! Are you okay?!" she yelled. Pinky gently dropped him and he stood up. He was hypnotized. Pinky began to cry. "Oh, Blob! This is all my fault! I should of never did this!" "It's okay, Pinky. It wasn't your fault. I know, Comrade Black put your rocket on auto and reseted its course." "But the high speed..." "That was either you or him. But if you don't wanna feel bad, blame it on him." "Okay. What about Blob?" Pinky asked. Then they saw alot of people coming to the two. Then they heard Blob say, "Unone..." "Unone?!" Blobly protested. All the people were taunting 'unone' They began to run toward the girls, while Blob tried to grab them. Pinky picked up Blobly and flew into the rocket rage. The color energy in the rocket was stored. "You're a morph, right? Change into a blob and hurry!" she yelled. Blobly changed to her blob form and broke into the rocket, coloring it and she tried to take off but constantly, someone was turning the rocket off. The looked at the control panel. Hypnotized people were destroying it. Blobly thought for a moment and yelled,

"We're gonna die!"


End file.
